fandom_of_aikatsufandomcom-20200214-history
Sweet Sweets
'''Sweet Sweets '''is a brand created by Machiko, Makoto's twin sister for his use while being Sweets-Hime. After her injury she handed the coords over to her brother to take her place until she recovered. But once he decided to stay for good, she handed ownership of the brand to him, while still producing coords for use. While strictly for Makoto, he tends to lend out the coords to those he deems trustworthy. Concept Focusing on candies and desserts, Sweet Sweets focuses on highlighting any girls cuteness while showing off her mature, sexy side at the same time. It may rarely cross over into other theme or brand types with collaboration pieces. Coords List *Cake Party - first premium *Candied Mont Blanc *Strawberry Fever *Tart *Drip Kiss *Confetti Dance *Sugar Dancing *Ballerinca Candy *Peppermint Princess *Passion Panic *Gumdrop Pom-Pom *Cotton Candy Dandy *Sugar Raindrops *Gelatin Jubalee *Sweets Moon *Savory Moon *Spicy Sun *Nutty Hoola *Jelly Ocean *Choco Volcano *Konokono Bursting - Collab with Futuring Girl *Beary Cute - Collab with Angely Sugar *Cloudy Sugar *Rock n' Sugar - Collab with Swing Rock *Lip Candy - collab with Vivid Kiss *Seasonal Sweets *Madness Stretch Appearance Cake Party A pale, cream colored princess gown with a revealing top and two-layer, puffy skirt with a deep red, curled rim and bow around the waist. It is decorated with giant strawberry halves, white frills resembling cream, and big, gem orbs resembling blueberries on the second layer. Comes with deep red heels with small peach's on the outer-sides of both shoe, a gold bracelet with peach attached, a white choker with cherry gem, heart earrings, and a red velvet bow with white ruffles on the outer side. Candied Mont Blanc A two piece outfit that starts with a very pale brown-gray tank top with thin lines all over it. The bottom area consists of two skirt layers, a very short, flower-shaped tan layer and a longer flowing white layer. Comes with a big yellow gem hat with dull brown-gray looped pieces underneath of it, yellow gemmed earrings and matching wrist cuffs, a yellow pearl necklace, and a pair of gold heels worn with dull brown pantyhose. Strawberry Fever A light pink dress inspired by the gothic lolita/maid look. The chest section is red with small black markings to resemble a strawberry, and below it at the belly button is an ivy-green heart. Around the waist is a red and ivy-green striped bow that ties behind the waist, and lining the dress are red ruffles, with white ones on the ends of the sleeves. On the skirt is a white apron with pale pink, strawberry themed skulls and ivy-green hearts. Comes with a plain red choker and red and ivy-green stripes sleeves. Also has red and ivy-green striped stockings with ruffles on top, a pair of pink maryjane heels, and a pink floral shaped hair piece with a pale pink skull in the center and ribbon of green and red. Tart A two piece coord that consists of a plain, dark tan tank top worn with a berry-pink themed necklace shaped like an upside down triangle, and bubble/puffed sleeves of blue and red, with the rights beginning with red and the left beginning with blue. On top of each sleeve are pastel blue, red, and pink orbs. The skirt is also dark tan, with a loose berry-pink, orbed belt with a pastel band attached to it with a cherry dangle charm. Lining the skirt are blue orbs. The shoes of the outfit are simple berry colored heels worn with dark tan stockings with pastel pink, red, and blue stripes on top. Accessories consist of two earrings, one blue and one red, and a loose, tan ribbon for the hair with three big orbs of pastel pink, red, and blue put together. Drip Kiss A pale pink dress with a balloon skirt that is half tan in color, so that the pink resembles a dripping effect. Adorning the pink part are gems of circles and squares to resemble sprinkles. Lining the bottom of the skirt are pale pink ruffles. A pale brown and tan line shall is worn over this, with two white and pale pink ice cream balls connected to the neck part. Comes with fishnet stockings, white heels, white gloves with big red balls on each wrist, a huge cherry hair piece with pale pink ruffled material under it, and four ball earrings of pastel green, yellow, purple, and blue, with a pale pink heart attached. Confetti Dance A cool dancing outfit consisting of a pink and white blouse with a row of rainbow sprinkles going down the middle of the chest, a pair of black puffy shorts worn with a gray ribbon and loose blue belt, a pastel themed choker with matching dangle earrings, a rainbow hair clip, black cap with sprinkles all over it, white gloves with rainbow lines on top, white short-style leggings, and a pair of long pink stockings with sprinkles going down the outside and worn with short white boots. Sugar Dancing A sparkly, pale pink, semi-translucent outfit. A sexy piece with an arabian vibe. Ballerinca Candy A blue and pink swirly, candy-cane inspired outfit resembling something by a ballerina. Comes with sheer pantyhose, blue painted nails, and a crown made of thin, matching candy-cane. Peppermint Princess A pale green and white, princess inspired gown with translucent, puffed sleeves. Comes with a silver tiara, a pair of green heels, make up, gloves, and earrings. Passion Panic A cool passion fruit inspired outfit. Red and yellow themed. Gumdrop Pom-Pom A somewhat girly variant to Confetti March. A white tank top with skirt and sparkly, puffed rainbow pieces accenting it. Comes with pompom inspired earrings and hair pieces, a pair of white sneakers worn with pale rainbow gradient stockings, and matching arm sleeves. Cotton Candy Dandy A fluffy white gown with pale pink accents. A bed time piece with no shoes, but slippers and mittens instead. Sugar Raindrops A white dress with the ends sticking out slightly and matching sleeves at the shoulder. Decorated with rainbow themed sparkled pieces, rainboots, and a headband with an umbrella piece attached. The earrings are clouds with rain drop gems dangling from them. Gelatin Jubalee A semi-translucent white outfit (except for the chest and other special areas), filled with colorful, sparkling cubes. Comes with translucent white wrist tube-bracelets, a multi-piece cube earring, and matching hair piece. The shoes are simple white sandals. Sweets Moon A gold two piece with long skirt and rich brown accents with an asian design. Comes with moon accessories and gold heels. Savory Moon A recolor of sweets. Comes in a rich brown-red theme with purple accents. The moon accessories are red here. Spicy Sun A pale recolor of the two above, with sun inspired accents. Nutty Hoola A donut, beach inspired piece that comes with flower and donut accents. Jelly Ocean Another beach piece that is glassy red themed with water based accents and translucent pieces. Worn with sandals and sunglasses. Choco Volcano A short dark brown dress with a powdery white gradient on certain areas. Comes with an ice cream scoop hair piece, raspberry earings, and brown maryjane shoes. Konokono Bursting - Collab with Futuring Girl A metallic, rainbow themed outfit with a bit of light up effect applied to come parts. Beary Cute - Collab with Angely Sugar A short rainbow dress with a white bear themed, cutesy sleeved hood. Since the hands go into the sleeves hands, it doesn't come with any accessories other then a pair of bear foot shoes. Cloudy Sugar A bed time outfit that consists of a fluffy skirt and long sleeved shirt. Comes with slippers but no other acessories since it "dresses down" the user. Rock n' Sugar - Collab with Swing Rock A black piece with colorful crystal pieces and chains, a pair of boots, gloves, and a single earring. Lip Candy - collab with Vivid Kiss A colorful, loose blouse with white short-shorts, boots, a belt, and some colorful body markings. Seasonal Sweets A sexy santa inspired gown. But instead it is brown to resemble a gingerbread person. Madness Stretch A horror themed, taffy inspired piece that looks a little messy. Has no shoes and stains of red syrup to resemble blood, along with a big, silver piece worn on the hair resembling a sharp metal mouth. Trivia *Originally the brand was "Sweet Surprises". After being changed it was considered being called "Suite Sweets" but deemed overused. *Sweet Sweets is often assumed to be a Pop brand, but is mainly cute with the side appeal of sexy. Gallery Coords CakeParty.png|Cake Party CandiedMontBlanc.png|Candied Mont Blanc Strawberry Fever.png|Strawberry Fever Tart.png|Tart Icecream.png|Drip Kiss Sprinkles.png|Confetti Dance CandyCane.png|Ballerina Candy Other MakoSweets.png Category:Brands